


Zombified

by Shuufleur



Category: Supernatural, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Zombie Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Dean had once been a vampire, and a demon. Becoming a zombie wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Major Lilywhite was one of the only positive things being zombified brought.





	Zombified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).



> Your prompt intrigued me so much I had to try my hand this pairing. And just so happens that I had just binge-watched the first two seasons of iZombie before the challenge, so the story takes place in my imaginary season 3. I had fun trying to come up with a plot, and I hope you like it!

Dean parked the Impala near the police station, and turned to look at Sam.

“You sure it’s here?”

His brother glanced at him, worry barely hidden in his eyes, and nodded, eyes still skimming over the information in his notebook.

“Yeah. They said it was Liv Moore, Ravi Chakrabarti and Detective Babineaux who were the ones to try and stop the… the zombie invasion.”

“It’s a police station, Sam.”

“I know that,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes. “Look, this is our - your - best shot. In the news, they say Ravi, the medical examiner, has been trying to find a permanent cure.”

“So, I might not be cured.”

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. He could still feel the effects of the first (and hopefully last) brain he ate, although it seemed to be less potent. And maybe, he had started to feel hunger a few miles out of Seattle, but he wasn’t going to tell his brother that. Even since Sam learned about his condition, his brother had been relentless in trying to find a cure.

That was how Dean found himself in front of a police station, hoping there was a cure waiting for him.

Sam sighed, breaking Dean from his thoughts, and looked out of the window.

“Maybe… but, we’re the Winchesters, right? We’re going to fight this.”

Dean scoffed lightly. Right, because nothing said “Winchester” better than being transformed into a creature. Which, Dean realized with exasperation, wasn’t so far off the truth.

“Come on, let’s go,” Sam said, already getting out of the car.

“Go _where_?”

Dean was going to throttle his brother if he rolled his eyes at him one more time. He shrugged when Sam glared at him. He may have said that out loud.

Dean flashed him a toothy grin.

“I can always eat your brain if I want to, you know.” Dean mock threatened, following Sam after locking the Impala.

“Right, because you clearly succeeded the one time you tried.”

Sam smirked, straightening his back to tower Dean. The older man looked at him unimpressed.

“I’m never going to be normal again, aren’t I?” Dean asked with teeny voice as they approached the police station. Sam glanced at him inquisitively, brows furrowed.

“Sorry,” Dean said through gritted teeth, “It’s the brain.”

Dean tried to hide how how uncertain his felt. Seeing Sam’s soft expression, he wasn’t successful.

“Of course, you’re going to be normal again Dean. I read they were working on one.”

As they entered the police station, Dean couldn’t repress a body shiver. Next to him, Sam snorted.

“What are you doing?”

“This place is giving me hives. Where are we here? Can’t we just contact Charka– the guy by email?”

Sam rolled his eyes _again,_ and that was it, Dean was going to make him regret it. But Sam grabbed him by the arm and pointed at a guy; tall, brown skin and dressed in a lab coat.

“That’s him, that’s Dr Chakrabarti.”

Sam clapped Dean on the back and didn’t even wait for his brother. He hurried to the doctor before the other man lost them in the building. Dean followed his brother at a more leisurely pace. Sam was talking to him when suddenly the other man looked up at Dean, eyes calculating.

Great, now his secret was out, just like everything else, Dean thought morosely. He briefly closed his eyes and shook himself to make the intrusive thoughts disappear.

“Hi, I’m Dr Ravi Chakrabarti. Your brother told about your condition,” the man said with an English accent, extending a hand. Dean had a slight hesitation before shaking it. The other man noticed but didn’t say anything.

“You think you can help me?”

Chakrabarti had something in his eyes Dean couldn’t decipher.

“Maybe. Come with me. I was on my way out, but this takes precedence,” he continued, eagerness bumbling in his voice. “Come along, gentlemen.”

As they got deeper in the police station, Dean felt shivers running down his back every time a cop would glance at them. He knew they weren’t going to do anything, but it still felt weird. Threatening. He was half expecting them to come up to him and asked if he was Dean Winchester, one of the FBI’s most wanted. Dean inhaled as he tried to tell that it was the brain that thought that, not him. Although Dean wouldn’t have willingly gone in a police station unless the case demanded it.

When Dean started to wonder if Chakrabarti wasn’t leading them to their death, they made one last turn and went down stairs.

“The morgue?!” Dean uttered as he saw the tables covered with white sheets.

“Oh, yes, I’m the chief medical examiner of the morgue.”

“Ravi?” a feminine voice called out, somewhere behind Dean. Both Sam and Dean whirled around, tense. For a hot second, Dean gaped, taken aback by the woman’s appearance. She was the palest woman Dean has even seen. Her short white hair framed her white as sheet skin, where the only color her face had was the black eyeliner she was wearing. Dean glanced at his brother and was reassured to see even Sam had been shocked.

Dean wasn’t even that pale yet, however his hair had considerably whitened to a color closer to platinum blond than white.

The woman had been eating and had hurriedly hidden her plate behind the counter. It raised alarms in Dean’s head, though he didn’t say anything.

“Liv!” The British exclaimed with a big smile.

“I thought you were going out for lunch,” Liv commented, clearing her throat, and stepping away from the counter to meet them.

“I was! But then these gentlemen came to me with a case of Zombie.”

Brothers glanced at each other wonderingly before returning to the current conversation.

“Oh.” Liv smiled and turned to the Winchester brothers. Instantly, her eyes stopped on Dean. He held her gaze for a few seconds before she sent him a sympathetic smile.

“Well, you’re at the right place at least.”

“Yeah,” Sam interjected. “I read that you had a cure?”

The silent look they shared made Dean tense. It didn’t bode well.

“Not a cure, per se,” Chakrabarti said, smiling awkwardly.

“What do you mean?” Dean growled, glaring at the doctor.

Moore stepped in, hands up in a placating manner.

“He just meant that there is a cure, but it isn’t 100% effective. Basically, you transform back into a zombie after some time.”

Her face was sympathetic, but Dean hated that.

“So, you don’t have a cure?” Sam asked, getting closer to Dean. Only their arms brushed but it helped Dean relax a little.

“Not completely.” Chakrabarti admitted. “We need to do more tests and change the formula and do more tests. I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you want to hear but....”

“I tried to bash my brother’s head because I wanted to eat his brain,” Dean growled suddenly, eyes going from the doctor to the woman. “I could have killed him and you’re telling me you don’t have anything?”

Both Moore and Chakrabarti looked contrite. Dean scoffed, shook his head, and started to walk away.

“Dean!” Sam , worry all over his tone but he wasn’t in the mood to listen Sam’s chipper self. On his way out, he bumped into someone. He grunted “Watch your step, buddy” without looking up. The guy called him out, but Dean ignored him. He didn’t want to deal with anyone. Otherwise, he might do something Sam would bitch about.

Once Dean stepped outside, Seattle chilly air whipped his cheeks. He hunched his head in his jacket collar and stalked to his car. He sat down and gripped tightly the steering until his knuckles were white. Rationally, he knew it wasn’t their faults, and he was glad his brother was here. Otherwise, he didn’t know what would have happened if Sam hadn’t snapped him out of his murderous rage. It was so fucking frustrating. He was finally admitting it; he was terrified. Demons, he knew. Hell, even vampires. Zombies were something else entirely, something the Winchester way couldn’t solve.

He groaned and hit the steering wheel with his fist.

“Dammit.”

He leaned back on the seat and passed his hands in his hair. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, pressing until he was seeing abstract colored lines. A knock almost made him startle. He looked at the intruder and rolled down the window.

“What do you want?” Dean asked with an annoyed expression.

“I wanted to talk to you.” the man with dirty blond hair said with a soft smile. He looked harmless, Dean mused, looking him over, and built.

“I just want to talk,” he continued. Dean sighed, looked away for a bit before agreeing.

“Fine.”

The other man stepped away from the door to let Dean get out. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the car.

“What do you want to talk about then?” Dean asked with a grunt. Though, he did soften his expression when the other man was taken aback. Dean didn’t have to be a dick to him now.

“Right,” Dirty-blonde said, his smile widening for a beat. Dean couldn’t help but notice his teeth. They were… they were noticeable. Not in a bad way, just… noticeable. Jesus, Dean, he chided himself, why the fuck are you interested in his _teeth_ of all things.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” he continued. “I’m Major. Major Lilywhite.”

He extended his hand for Dean to shake but the hunter could only raise surprised eyebrows.

“Major… Lilywhite?” Dean repeated incredulous. What kind of name was that?

Lilywhite chuckled, lowering his hand, and shrugging at the same.

“You’d have to ask my parents.”

Dean snorted. He couldn’t repress the twitch of his lips. That wasn’t a smile.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean disclosed, offering his hand. Lilywhite took it cordially.

“Nice to meet you.”

For a few seconds, neither of them said anything.

“So,” Lilywhite said, “I’ve met your brother. He told me what happened.”

Dean rolled his eyes deprecatingly and lowered his head a little.

“Right.”

“I understand what you’re going through.”

“Do you, now?” Dean snorted. “You don’t look very pale.”

Lilywhite chuckled breathlessly.

“True. That’s because I dye my hair and use fake tan.”

“I see,” Dean said noncommittally, trying to repress a mocking smile. Lilywhite noticed it but didn’t seem offended by it. For some reason, it made Dean relax.

Lilywhite’s eyes crinkled.

“You can laugh if you want.”

The hunter shook his head.

“Nah, I can’t beat a man already dying.”

“Ouch,” Lilywhite said with an exaggerated pained grimace, a hand on his chest.

Dean chuckled, and looked away, swallowing. Lilywhite was a good distraction to his current situation. Maybe he could…

“You want a drink?” Lilywhite blurted out.

Dean grinned.

“Hell yeah,”

Lilywhite climbed in the car while Dean shot a text to Sam, telling him that he was going to drink with the other man. Even in text, Sam seemed to be infinitely confused and it made Dean cackle. Lilywhite smiled, amused by his reaction.

“Where to, Lilywhite?”

“If we’re going to drink together, call me Major, please.”

Dean glanced thoughtfully at the other man and nodded.

“Alright. I’m Dean, then.”

“Well, for that kind of drink”, Major drawled, “it’s better served at home.”

Dean smirked at the promise in Major’s voice.

“Come on in.”

With a head tilt, Dean invited Major to sit in the car. As soon as the other man was settled, Dean started the engine and geared up.

For fifteen minutes, Major guided him through Seattle streets to a one-storey house with a small yard in front.

“You can afford this sweet house?” Dean whistled in appreciation.

Major laughed.

“Not alone. I have a roommate. You’ve met him actually, it’s Ravi.”

At Dean’s blank look, Major scrunched up his nose a little and chuckled.

“Chakrabarti, the British guy at the morgue.”

“Oh, right, yeah, I remember him.” Dean nodded.

“Come on, I’ll make you a mean Bloody Mary.”

“Bloody Mary?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow. Major winked and entered in the house. Dean followed him. Major switched on the lights, revealing the living room and the open-plan kitchen.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll make the drinks,” Major said, showing the sofa with his hand.

Dean gingerly sat down and looked around. The house seemed… normal. There were a big screen tv, a Xbox 360 console, games and DVDs in the tv cabinet. The kitchen looked well-stocked, Dean noticed as he watched Major prepare the drinks. There were some clothes thrown askew, food leftovers, and enough mess to almost make Dean clean up. He loved it.

A few minutes later, Major was still making drinks and Dean was already bored. He got up and went to the other man. Major flashed him an absent-minded smile, his attention on what he was cutting, which was… brain matter.

“What are you doing?” Dean choked. Major looked up at him confusedly. Then his expression cleared up and got sheepish.

“Sorry. I didn’t ask if you needed the brain. It’s just I haven’t eaten yet and I was started to get hungry and…”

“Ok, ok,” Dean smiled, cutting Major’s rambling. “I get it. It’s fine. The brain I ate is fading anyway.”

With a satisfied smile, Major cut the rest of the brain more assuredly.

“Where do you get your brains?”

Dean briefly squeezed his eyes at his stupid question.

“The morgue,” Major and him said at the same time.

“Yeah, that’s logical.” Dean continued with a smile.

When Major finished to cut all the brain in pieces, he dropped them in the mixer, where Major had prepared the cocktail mixture.

It should’ve been disgusting. Dean shouldn’t be thinking how wonderful it would taste and feel. He was staring at the pieces, half floating in the liquid, looking so delicious Dean licked his lips.

The sudden start of the mixer broke Dean from his brain fantasy. He blinked and cleared his throat, throwing a discreet look at Major but the man was focused on what he was doing. He probably didn’t notice Dean’s momentary lapse in attention.

A few seconds later, Major stopped the mixer, poured the cocktail into two glasses, stuck celery in the glasses and presented it to Dean with a flourish. The hunter had to press his lips to repress a smile.

“Try it, you’re going to love it.”

Major passed one of the glasses to Dean who took a cautious sip. The hot sauce hit him first, then there was a hint of tomato and vodka. He couldn’t even taste the lemon. And there was something else delicious. It tasted so good, he couldn’t repress the moan.

Major’s eyes were twinkling as he watched Dean.

“This is really good. How?” Dean asked, almost pouting. “Nothing tasted better than brain before that.”

“That’s the power of hot sauce!” Major proclaimed, dramatically showing of the bottle. “And brain. But the hot sauce is the secret ingredient.”

Dean snorted in his drink and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s doesn’t make sense, but I’ll let it go.”

“Good man. Come on,” Major said, grabbing Dean’s arm on the way back to the living room, “let’s sit.”

They both sat on the sofa, nursing their drink. They didn’t talk for a few minutes. It didn’t bother Dean. It felt nice, not to have to answer to Sam’s innocent yet relentless questioning. He loved his brother but sometimes, his need to know became annoying.

“Dean?”

Dean tore his eyes away from the window and met Major’s. He raised his eyebrow in askance.

“Are you OK?”

Dean sighed.

“I don’t know. Becoming a zombie is…”

Dean paused, looking for the word that could describe the pit he was feeling in his stomach. No matter what Sam said, it wasn’t like old times. _They_ , as in hunters, couldn’t anything. They had no scientific background, no ancient books or journals to help them understand or cure it. They were dependent on science and it sucked.

“Dean?”

Major had moved to Dean, a hand hovering near Dean’s knee, close enough to touch. Dean couldn’t feel his warmth.

“You know, it happened like that,” Dean said, snapping his fingers. “I was at a bar, some drunk wanted a fight. I joined, got scratched, and the next morning?”

He chuckled mirthlessly.

“The next morning, I attacked my brother because I was so hungry I wanted to eat his brain.”

Furrowing his eyebrows to hide the turmoil he was feeling, Dean averted his eyes.

“I…”

“You didn’t though,” Major pointed out. “He’s still here. He brought you here. I’m sure he wants you to be safe.”

“I know that. Doesn’t mean it’s nothing. Or that he’s not wary. I’m… dangerous for him.”

More dangerous.

“Look,” Major said, “I don’t know you or your brother but I’m sure that he doesn’t resent you.”

“How did you become a zombie?” Dean asked, not wanting to answer or think of that statement. With their history, they both resented to others for various reasons. Sometimes, he felt like they were still living and working together out of habit and fear of loneliness.

Major closed his mouth and observed him. Dean wanted to avoid the subject and hoped he wouldn’t insist. Major grinned, letting Dean get away with it.

“It’s ironic,” Major started with a wistful expression, “I was looking for serial kidnappers. When I found them, it turned out they were zombies. They used to abduct kids living in the streets to eat their brains.”

At Dean’s incredulous look, Major chuckled. “Yeah. So, once I knew that, I just… I just wanted to make them pay. I bought weapons and a grenade. I killed them, but not before they got me too. I was dying, and I was ready to die, you know?”

Dean nodded in understanding. Yeah, he could relate to that one.

“And then, Liv. The woman at the morgue,” Major added for Dean, “she is my ex-fiancée, she was, still is, a zombie at the time and she made me a zombie before I died. Well, my permanent human death.”

“Dude.” Dean blurted. “That’s… tough.”

And something Dean would have done in a heartbeat if it meant saving Sam.

“Yeah… in the end, I forgave her, even though sometimes I wish she didn’t save me.”

Major shrugged, putting more space between Dean and him. His closed off expression and hunched body suggested the discussion was over. Dean’s lips twitched ruefully and looked away.

“Come on, let’s not get all emo here. What do you have on that?”

Dean tilted his head towards the Xbox.

“You wanna play?” Major asked with a smirk, his demeanor changing “Because I’ll crush you.”

Dean scoffed playfully.

“We’ll see about that.”

Major switched on the console and the tv. He brought the controllers back and gave one to Dean.

“Ready?” Major asked as the Xbox home screen appeared on the tv.

“Always.” Dean replied smugly.

Major launched the game and they were off.

It was a fighting game, and quickly it showed that Major had more expertise than Dean, but soon enough Dean understood the mechanics and could pull out some amazing combos.

At some point, Major wanted to spice it up, and they made a drinking game out of it. Pretty soon, they were both slightly buzzed from all the vodka they’ve been drinking but it wasn’t enough to hinder Dean’s reflexes.

Then Major was going to lose, Dean just needed to land one kick or one punch, and he’d win. That’s why Major played dirty. He asked Dean a question, distracting him for a half second. Major smashed the buttons on his controller and used a combo to kill Dean’s character in one shot.

Dean gaped at the virtual victory lap Major’s character was doing while his was lamenting on the right side of the screen.

“You,” Dean growled, faking his anger, “you’re a cheater.”

“Am not!” Major protested with a smirk. “I’m just not that easily distracted.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, and really it shouldn’t even get a rise of Dean.

“You wanna play this game?” Dean asked rhetorically before throwing the controller away, not caring where it landed, and rushing at Major. The other man narrowed his eyes and put his controller on the ground. He raised his hands and blocked Dean’s tackle.

“You thought you’d take me by surprise?” Major murmured before trying to manhandle Dean. The hunter let a sharp laugh and answered each push with his own. They started to wrestle on the sofa, both men trying to dominate the other until Major slipped and fell to the ground, dragging Dean with him. Dean fell with “oof” on Major, his chin on the other man’s clavicle. Dean grunted as pain shot up in his jaw and to his nose, making his eyes water. Major groaned putting a hand on his shoulder when Dean pulled away.

In trying to get up and not hurt the man more than he already did, Dean had to straddle Major thighs, his arms bracketing Major’s head.

They looked in each other’s eyes, still heaving from their mock-fight, and a surge of hot desire sparked in Dean. He saw the same want in Major’s eyes. The other man licked his lower lip, attracting Dean’s gaze. When he looked up at Major, the man had a smug smirk on lips. Dean hated that smirk, and he would erase it from the other man’s face.

Wasting no more time, Dean leaned over and put his lips on Major’s, not forcing anything if the man still wanted out. Instead, Dean felt Major grin against his lips and part his lips, inviting him to deep the kiss. The hunter didn’t need to be told twice.

The kiss was hot, not only because of the alcohol, but also because Major knew what to do with his tongue and lips to make Dean moan obscenely. It was spectacular, and maybe it was Dean’s lack of sex for the past few months, but it felt so good.

They broke apart, panting, and looked at each other.

“One of the advantages of both a us being zombies,” Major said, voice slightly raspy. “means we don’t even need condoms.”

Dean grinned widely. He stood, lending a hand to Major.

“What are we waiting for then?”

“My room,” Major half growled, taking Dean’s hand and leading him upstairs.

*

Dean woke up slowly to the sun peeking in the window. They forgot to close the blinds after they had sex, both too tired and lazy to do more than going to the bathroom and washing themselves succinctly and coming back to bed to sleep.

Major was still sleeping beside Dean, his face turned to Dean. The hunter let his eyes rake over Major’s beautiful body. He couldn’t repress the grin on his lips, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to hide it. When the urge to pee became unbearable, Dean reluctantly stopped watching creepily the other and went to the bathroom. After he was finished, he started the shower.

Once the water was at the perfect temperature, Dean entered the cabin and turned his head up to the stream of water. Soon enough, hands touch his sides, sending shivers through his spine. A mouth trailed down butterfly kisses from under his ear to the tip of his shoulder. A naked body pressed against his back, and Dean sighed, turning his head to kiss Major. He turned around to face the other man and let Major push him against the tiled wall, water falling on both of them. Their kiss wasn’t as hurried or rough as last night. It was slow and tender, something to appreciate.

Major pulled away and smiled at Dean.

“So,” he started. “Had a good night?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, drawing out the word. He caught Major’s lip between his teeth and tugged gently, scrapping a little the inside without drawing blood. He let go and watched as Major’s eyes narrowed, pulling Dean to him, flushing their bodies together.

“You sure you’re up for it?”

Dean chuckled.

“Oh, I know you know I’m up for it.”

Major lunged to kiss Dean, who let the other man take control.

Half an hour later, Major and Dean were dressed and climbing down the stairs to eat some breakfast… or lunch, depending on the time. Dean was following Major, getting an eyeful of the other man’s ass in sweatpants (it was glorious) when he suddenly stopped. Dean almost tripped and crashed into him.

“Major?”

Dean peeked out from behind Major and saw Chakrabarti and Sam staring at them from the counter of the kitchen. Dean who forgot to feel shame in high school smugly walked to his brother, wiggling his eyebrows. Predictably, Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

“So, what’s up, doc?” Dean asked as Major gingerly joined him.

 “I…” Chakrabarti started, eyes flickering between Dean and Major, surprise written all over his face. “I…”

“Ravi showed me the antidote and tried to explain me the science,” Sam interjected, saving Chakrabarti who closed his mouth with a click, nodding energetically. “And, well, I won’t pretend I understood most of it, but it seems to be on a good way.”

“Cool,” Dean said, noncommittal, munching on a buttered toast. He turned to Major to give the other toast that was done. Major took it hesitantly before going to sit down next to Chakrabarti. Dean saw Sam sending an inquisitive look from the corner of his eyes. He shrugged, putting two other slices of bread in the toaster and sat beside his brother.

“What now?” Dean asked, still chewing on his toast.

Sam pulled his patented bitch face, and replied, “The cure still needs testing, and we thought it would be a good idea to come back here from time to time. To check on the cure,” Sam added with a smirk.

Dean straightened and looked at his brother.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Chakrabarti said, waving a hand in the air. “I was the one to suggest it. I think… I think it would be good if we kept in touch.”

The doctor swallowed and averted his eyes when Dean looked at up. There was pink hue to his skin, which made Dean want to tease him. A kick from Sam in the shin dissuaded him from executing his plan. He glared at his brother who was already ignoring him.

Major cleared his throat, earning him everybody’s attention. He seemed flustered for a moment before he smoothed out his expression.

“Does it mean you’re both going to back here, in Seattle?”

“Yes,” Sam answered. “That’s what we decided with Ravi. And, I don’t know,” he continued with a slight twitch of his lips, “Seattle has grown on me.”

Dean didn’t hide the fact he was happy of this turn of event. Slowly, Major smiled too though more discreetly.

“Well, then.” Major concluded, and Dean had the exact same thought.


End file.
